


One Stupid Decision Leads to Another

by starksfrost



Category: VlogSquad
Genre: Alex is too, Bisexual David Dobrik, David is sexually confused, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksfrost/pseuds/starksfrost
Summary: David and Alex take boner pills. Everything takes a weird turn from then on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally decided to publish a story again after so long. I last made a story public on a different site almost four years ago, so this is quite nerve wracking. But my writing has definitely improved since then and there is always room for more improvement, so comments are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy!!

David Dobrik Vlog #483

“This isn’t gonna make you look like a weirdo, it’s just gonna look like we banged after this.” David paused for a beat, holding the pill up in his hand. Alex did the same, and the two of them proceeded to put the pills in their mouth without hesitation. David wheezed and they both left the pills sitting on their tongues. “Alright, three, two, one, swallow.” With that, they swallowed the pills dry, smiling at each other afterwards. “Oh nooo…” David giggled.

“Dude, we just took boner pills.” Alex said and David laughed hysterically.

“I’m just kidding I didn’t swallow mine…” David pretended to take something out of his mouth, tricking Alex for a moment. “No, I’m kidding.” He pat Alex’s shoulder as he cackled.

“I have a problem.” Alex said, his smile still remained on his face.

“What’s your problem?” David asked.

“On Saturday, I have things to do.”

“What are you doing on Saturday?”

Alex hesitated before explaining, gesturing towards the camera. “Dinner with my family on Saturday.” David cracked up laughing.

“The pills hit in twenty minutes. But we ordered food at the pizza shop across the street, so we’ve gotta go eat first.”

“’Why do you guys have boners?’ The pizza was fantastic!” Alex joked, causing David to laugh more.

“Holy fuck does that guy have a third leg?” Alex joked some more as they walked to the pizza place.

\----

David filmed some more during their small trip to the pizza place, most of it was likely not going to be used in the video. David was supposed to pick up Natalie from someplace nearby but she’d already gotten a lift from someone else. David was disappointed he had to wait to tell her about what him and Alex had got up to. Once they got back to the car, David set up the camera in the same position as before and hit record. At this point the pill had started to kick in, he didn’t know about Alex but David sure did feel it.

“Ohh my god I have a boner,” David laughed at his camera, his hands on the wheel. “I have a boner!!” He shouted as if it was something difficult for him to achieve. Alex was shaking his head but still smiling at this situation and how stupid they both were for even agreeing to it.

“So this is what it’s like to be a teenager again?” Alex questioned. David giggled, a little distracted by the feeling down there. It already felt so uncomfortable, like he’d held back from jacking off for weeks when he really needed to. He squirmed in his seat awkwardly.

“Man, this feels weird.” David looked over to Alex momentarily, catching a glimpse of the obvious tent in his pants. David’s cheeks heated up. This was so embarrassing.

“How the- how the hell are we getting away with this, David? What the fuck.” Alex complained jokingly.

“People are gonna be so suss. This wont help with getting rid of the gay rumours at all.” David said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, people will definitely think we’re fucking after this. Oh- you missed the turn, you idiot!” Alex lightly hit David in the arm as he muttered a ‘Dammit’, turning back around at the nearest lights. David was so caught up in his horny thoughts that he convinced himself Alex was going home with him to his empty mansion. That wasn’t the case at all- and since when did David Dobrik want to fuck his best friend anyway?

Since he took a boner pill, apparently.

David drove back to the apartment, successfully this time, parking his car beneath the complex. His hands were almost shaking at the wheel. Yep, the pill sure was getting to him now. Not only was it affecting his libido, but his entire body as a whole.

“You alright David?” Alex asked. David almost jumped, he nearly forgot Alex was right there with him.

“Yeah, fine.” He looked to Alex, chuckling a little. This was going to make for some great bits. “Just feels weird.”

“That shit’s strong.” Alex raised his eyebrows at that last word, taking a look at David’s state for a moment. David was blatantly rock hard, his bulge showing clearly through his pants. Alex felt like his boner was just begging to pop out. What a fucking strange situation.

“I don’t think I wanna be seen like this.” David said after thinking about it, the humour still in is tone. He unbuckled his seat belt.

“Neither, might just run to my room quickly and jack off.”

David laughed. “But what do I do?!”

Alex shrugged. “Jack off in here, I wont look.” He covered his eyes.

“Or maybe you could just… fucking leave?” David suggested. “Unless you wanna look. Perv.”

“Fuck off, I don’t wanna see your cock, David.” Alex kicked in front of him in frustration. “Fuck! I am horny.” They cracked up laughing.

“Well me too!” David slapped Alex’s shoulder a few times as they had their laughing fit, and as they calmed down it turned into him slowly patting his shoulder, and eventually he just left it there. Alex turned to look at David and David did the same.

“What?” Alex asked. Out of nowhere, this felt so serious.

“I don’t know. This is weird.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

David was just about ready to leave the car and just face Durte Dom and whoever else was up there to avoid this sudden serious talk, until he felt a hand on his right leg. Neither of them were sure of where this was going but they both knew that they weren’t in a regular mindset.

David’s shaky hand made its way to the back of Alex’s neck, tempted to pull him closer. David’s body was heated up all of a sudden, it felt strange but good and like he needed something to rub off on, anything, anyone.

Alex took charge unexpectedly, climbing over to David’s seat, his hands on his friend’s hips. He accidentally bumped the horn on the way over, muttering ‘Shit,’ and looking around the carpark before leaning in, kissing David’s lips with no hesitation. Their hips were pressed together now, firm and full of heat. They had to do something to relieve themselves and apparently this was it.

David had never done this with another guy before, and he was sure Alex hadn’t either. David knew he himself was straight and that this meant nothing. It would be the same as kissing a girl, this is just another person, that happens to have\ a dick, making out with him. It didn’t make him any less straight. Besides, the boner pill was clearly doing strange things to their bodies.

“Mm, fuck.” David moaned without meaning to when they parted for a second. They went back to kissing immediately and Alex’s tongue slipped into David’s mouth, pushing his head right back against the seat. David’s left hand slid to Alex’s backside, pulling him in harder for more pressure. David felt Alex’s cock directly against his, thrusting his hips up and oh, did Alex thrust right back. The friction felt so good, and when David even attempted to pull his pants down just enough, Alex went harder, too hard for David to compete with so he just let him take it away, their mouths moving together sloppily in a slow rhythm. This was going to get messier than it already was.

Alex pulled away to speak. “Move your hips over a little,” David adjusted his position and Alex nodded. “Just like that, yeah.” He went back to kissing him and David opened his mouth right away to let the tonguing continue. 

The way Alex spoke before, and the way he was being so dominating had David so turned on he wasn’t even sure it was the pills anymore. Regardless, he continued moving, hard and fast against Alex’s body, going with what felt right.

Alex’s lips slowed down. David’s didn’t, so for a few seconds he was mindlessly kissing at Alex’s lips before realising something wasn’t right.

“What the fuck.” Alex whispered, his hot breath on David’s lips. He sat up from where he was and David took his hands off him completely.

“What?” David questioned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Alex shook his head, reaching over to grab his phone and wallet from the passenger seat and opened the door on David's side to get out.

“Wait, Alex it’s fine.” David tried reasoning with him.

“No David!” Alex climbed out of the car, adjusting his pants and shirt. “Those pills did something to our minds. Let’s forget that happened.”

“Alex-“ David was cut off by Alex slamming the door. David watched as he walked off, slumping into his seat, thinking over what they just did. And it hit him in slow, painful realisation.

He really did fuck up this time.

He couldn’t even recall how it all happened it was just… all at once. And now he’d probably lost one of his best friends.

“Fucking hell.” He said to himself, punching the door beside him. “Why?”

It wasn't even that bad for the state they were both in, but the way Alex reacted and left within seconds had left David confused and in a way, hurt.

He decided he wouldn’t go up to the apartment to film after all and drove home, with Alex on his mind, a feeling of dread in his heart and an embarrassingly hard boner in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I’m aware, it has been a while and I’m unbelievably sorry. These past months I’ve just been in a completely different mindset and haven’t been able to write for the life of me. I hope you all stuck around! And holy shit, thanks for the support you guys! So glad you enjoyed it!  
> Also, sorry if my writing here is all over the place/kinda sloppy.

“Wake up!! Fuck is wrong with you David?!”

David jolted awake, his eyes opening to the sight of Jason standing above him.

“Seriously? What the fuck do you want, Jason?” David shoved him away. If David wanted to see anyone when he’d just woken up, It certainly wasn’t Jason.

“We have a podcast to record you idiot! I fucking texted you at ten, I stay up waiting and now it’s one-am! I can’t just wait around for you all the time-“

“Okay! Jesus Christ just let me wake up…” David sat up, rubbing his eyes. As Jason continued complaining and pacing around the room, David felt an aching in his groin and quickly covered it with his blanket. Then all of the memories came back to him… he almost fucked on of his best friends. One of his best /male/ friends.

It all started with one stupid decision. All for that goddamn vlog, and it lead to him most likely screwing up one of the most valuable friendships he had. David felt as though his life was being ruined by the one thing that brought him so much success, the vlog…

“Shit, the vlog,” David stood up quickly, checking his phone to see that Jason wasn’t lying about the time. “No, no, no, no…”

Jason said something about David never listening to him and David continued to do just that as he rushed out into the garage, opening his beloved Tesla. His camera sat right on the dashboard, the small red light flicking.

It had been recording for hours.

“Motherfucker.” David grabbed his camera, stopping the recording. His stomach sunk as he realised it would’ve recorded his entire sexual encounter with Alex. “Shit…”

He made his way back inside. Jason sat on the couch waiting, microphones and everything already set up and ready to record the Views podcast.

David went to his room fumbling around with his laptop and camera. He put the SD card in and opened his editing software, beginning to cut hours of footage from that day into four minutes and twenty seconds.

“We doing this podcast or what?” Jason asked from the doorway.

“Just wait! I need to edit the vlog.” David snapped, waving Jason away. He needed to cut the footage of him and Alex as well as all those hours of the camera left recording in his car. He skipped to where they took the pills, to when they made it to Alex’s apartment. He skipped a frame or two to when they were seen with their lips clearly connected and hands all over each other. David’s stomach dropped.

“What the fuck is that?” Jason asked.

David jumped, unaware that Jason was still behind him. He slammed his laptop shut. “Dude! Don’t sneak up on me just… I’ll do this after, be out there in a sec.”

“Okay.”

David didn’t expect Jason to shrug that off so easily. He sighed, going to the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face. The boner pill was starting to wear off.

David ran a hand through his mop of hair before joining Jason in the living room, picking up his microphone and testing it out.

“You okay man?“ Jason asked with full seriousness.

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?” David looked at Jason like he was making no sense.

“You seem off, that’s all.”

“Maybe because you just woke me up, at one in the fucking morning on a Saturday to record this shit?” David hit record before Jason could ask any more questions. “Hey what’s up guys welcome back to Views… the podcast where Jason hasn’t washed his feet in four months.”

Jason giggled, “You asshole.”

——

***Texting***

Jonah: Come to the apartment pls

Jonah: Vlog footage

David: Can’t you just come here

Jonah: No dude pls you gotta come here

-

David really wasn’t in the mood for filming much that day, especially after the vlog he’d put up last minute, which he wasn’t proud of whatsoever. The podcast wasn’t too bad thankfully. But that didn’t make up for the fact that the vlog had completely drained him. Not to mention the whole situation with Alex. Boy, did he dread seeing Alex.

David wasn’t gay, he knew that for a fact. But this strange feeling had stuck around since the night before, something he’d never felt with anyone else. It was probably just confusion. He’d done something that was new to him, after all.

During his short drive to the apartment, all David could think about was what he would say to Alex. That is, if Alex was there. Or if Alex even wanted to talk to David after that incident.

When he’d gotten to the carpark the memories felt realer than they had before. It felt weird being where the whole thing took place.

David parked and internally told himself he’s overreacting, going up the elevator to see whatever Jonah had in store for him.

David had started recording as he walked down the hall, hearing Jonah screaming as if was being murdered. “What the fuck is going on?” Upon entering, David saw a camera filming Jonah along with special lighting set up. It looked like a shitty movie set.

The next thing David saw was Jonah screaming and diving on a table.

“What the FUCK are you doing Jonah!!” David yelled.

“David you ruined the fucking take!” Jonah screeched some more.

“How have you not been kicked out of here- what’re you doing anyway?!”

“Making a short film, David. This is it. It’s gonna be the best one there is.”

“He’s been working on this pile of garbage since this morning. I can’t have peace in my own house.” Alex spoke up from behind David.

Jonah tried to argue against Alex but David interrupted. “Just show me why you brought me over here, dude.”

Jonah got excited, going to grab something from the living room. As David held his camera towards him waiting, a hand touched his shoulder.

It was Alex. “Hey uh, things are fine, right? Nothing is weird?”

“Huh? Oh n-no.” David tried to act like he didn’t care. “Nothing is weird. No.”

Alex slowly removed his hand, smiling slightly. “Cool. Well, I’ve uh, gotta head off.” He headed for the door.

David had noticed Alex was more dressed up than usual. “Where to?”

“Dinner. With my family. Thank god that stupid pill wore off, huh?” Alex smiled.

“Yeah.” David laughed, probably harder than he should’ve. Alex walked out the door and David turned to see what Jonah was doing, trying to ignore the warmth that rushed to his cheeks.

Jonah held in his arms what seemed to be a large replica of a helicopter. David had barely noticed the other people in the room that looked at it in excitement.

“This thing has a remote. I wanna fly it off the balcony.” Jonah said.

“Holy shit.”

It was gonna be a long day of filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks again for reading. Your support means everything, and I love it when you guys comment, so please keep that up and give me feedback/tell me what you wanna see more of. More David x Alex coming soon for sure ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love some honest feedback, let me know if I should make this into a full, proper story and how you would like it to go! I don't really have an idea of where this is going, all I know is that more characters will definitely be involved as the story goes on (if it does.) I guess we'll see...


End file.
